


Star Material

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- star.  Dean's hogging the mirror, much to Sam's frustration!





	Star Material

'You finished preening yourself in the mirror,' Sam grumbled.

'Dude, perfection has to be admired,' his brother replied. 'Mine's a natural beauty, not like the movie stars who look good just because they're slathered with make-up!'

But Sam's patience was at an end. His brother had hogged the tiny bathroom mirror long enough.

Rolling his eyes, he shouldered Dean out of the way and gave himself a quick lookover. Yeah, his hair was presentable-just! After a shampoo, it became unruly, untameable to brush or comb!

'Hey! Careful with the merchandise,' Dean griped, straightening his jacket and tugging at his tie. 'If we weren't in the hunting business, you'd be the brother of a movie star, Sammy! All I'd need to do is present myself at an audition and I'd be picked up. Just like that!' Dean clicked his fingers together.

:

'Pity you can't act to save yourself,' his brother reminded him sarcastically.

'How difficult can it be?' Dean huffed.

'Going by our stint in that weird au dimension. Pretty difficult!'

'You mean the one where you were married to Ruby, dude!' A wicked smirk appeared on Dean's face.

:

With a put-upon huff, Sam swept by him. 'You coming or not? We've got work to do!'

But Dean wasn't finished. 'You know, Sammy. I still wonder what happened when she dragged you upstairs. Did you have sex with her?'

'You're just gonna have to live with the doubt, jerk!' Sam replied pissed, before folding himself into the Impala and slamming the door.


End file.
